Official Goodbye
by ladylove1335
Summary: Kyle loves Kenny. Kenny loves Kyle. But fate just doesnt play fair all the time.   Songfic to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was only a few days from your birthday. You were turning 25. We had almost been married for 5 years. Then you went to go get groceries. I remember the list like I wrote it yesterday. I sent you out for bread, cheese (Provolone), milk, eggs, cereal, bananas, and tuna. You wanted me to come with you, you were nagging for me to come with you. You said "going to the supermarket is no fun alone." you stomped your feet and jumped around like a young spoiled child but I just laughed and said "it will only take 30 minutes" you sighed in failure and grabbed your car keys. You kissed me goodbye and walked out the door. That was the last time I saw you living. When you walked out the front door. I didn't say goodbye, I didn't say I loved you. I only said "I'll see you when you get back, babe."

While I was vacuuming the living room, the phone rang. I was curious as to who it could be. No one usually calls us. I turned off the vacuum and picked up the phone.

"hello?" I asked trying not to sound to curious

"hello. Is this Kyle Broflovski?" the deep voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"yes, who is this" i answered not even trying to hide my curiosity

"I'm officer Daniels" he answered, "are you an associate of Kenneth J. McCormick?"

"I'm his husband. Why? Is something wrong?" I panicked

"Mr. Broflovski, Kenneth was killed. I'd like you to come down to the station to identify the body."

I dropped the phone to the floor. I then fell to my knees and cried uncontrollably. I managed to quiet my tears enough to clearly reply to the officer. I cleared my throat and pocked up the phone again.

"I'll be down as soon as I can." I hung up the phone and drove down to the Station.

I was able to recognize your body as soon as I saw it. It was without a doubt you. Your golden blonde locks of hair now stained with your own blood, your red orange coat, your eyes. Oh you eyes. I could even recognize them closed. I verified and asked the officer what had happened to you.

"from the video footage we recovered from the security camera, it seems that some guys wanted his car. He wouldn't give, so they shot him and ran off with the goods." he explained as he showed the horrific footage

Why didn't you give them your car? You could've called me to come pick you up? Why did you always have to win every battle? I asked myself these unanswerable questions as I left the station.

I didn't wanna go home. Our house was empty and you know I don't like it that way. I drove to Stan's house, which was his parents house. He answered the door in his work suit and a 5:00 shadow.

He recognized I was crying and let me in.

"what's wrong Kyle? Did you and Kenny get into a fight?" he asked as he coaxed me over to the couch

"no." I lazily plopped onto the soft cushion.

"then why are you crying?" he asked

"Kenny was killed." I sobbed at the mention of it.

"what? By who?" Stan stood up

"by some bastards at the supermarket." I choked out, "Stan, I need you."

He left me alone on the sofa in his living room. He ran up the stairs and I heard a door slam shut. He came back down shortly after with a packed suitcase.

"let's go." he sighed as we left to live together at our house

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK**

Dear Kenny,

It's been 4 months. Exactly 4 months since you died. 4 long sorrowful months I've been without you. 4 months I've lived with Stan, cause you weren't here. I claim to love him. And I do! Just not the way I love you. I love you with a burning passion. You were my one and only. When you died a part of me did too. Stan knows I don't love him like that. Stan is pretty much my coping buddy. I've used him these past 4 months for a shoulder to cry on and ears to listen to my vents. 4 months is too long. I've been without your love for 4 months. 4 months I've regretted leaving you go to the grocery store on your own. 4 months I've been searching for the bastards that shot you. 4 months I've had no success. You're gone. I might as well face it. There is nothing I can do but cry about it. I can't change anything. I know you still loves me up in heaven.

I hope you still loves me up in heaven.

Kyle Broflovski

* * *

><p>"Kyle! Time for bed" Stan yelled.<p>

It is 11:00 PM in South Park, Colorado. It is time for Stan and I too go to sleep. I closed my diary, where all entries are addressed to you. I got out of my desk chair and gently placed the diary in the center of the vanity in my home office, which is more like a shrine dedicated to you. I left my office, went to our room and put my pajamas on. I laid in bed next to Stan. I don't want to sleep. I miss you too much to even think about sleeping. Stan was horny, I could tell from the little lump in the bed. He was seducing me and it felt wrong. I don't want him. I want you.

"Stan, I'm still not ready yet. You know I'm not over Kenny." I sighed

"alright, sorry babe." he kissed the top of my head and turned around on your side of the bed to avoid the same speech I give him every day.

I hope you're not angry that I let him sleep there, but you know I don't like to sleep alone. Maybe 20 minutes later I heard him snoring. Good. He's asleep. I tried to fall asleep myself but I heard my name.

"Kyle." I heard a soft hushed voice say.

I'm hearing things. There's no one calling me.

I heard it a few more times.

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle." it whispered almost seductively.

It sounded too familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on that voice.

Wait! what? I'm not hearing voices! It's all in my head. I thought to myself. My lose of you had finally driven me to insanity.

I got out the bed and heard Stan rustle under the sheets. I went into the adjacent bathroom. I stood in front of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror that hung above it.

I opened the faucet and cupped some water in my hands. I splashed my face with the cold water then shook my now wet bangs.

The voice came back. I heard it. It changed it's phrase though.

"Kyle, it's me Kenny. Can't you see me?" the voiced sounded like it was positioned right behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Honey why you calling me so late <em>_It's kinda hard to talk right now __Honey why you crying is everything ok __Gotta whisper cause I can't speak too loud_

* * *

><p>"Kenny" I whispered worried I would wake Stan, "No Kenny I don't see you" I closed and locked the bathroom door and looked around me, then back in the mirror<p>

"Babe, look again." the voice whispered

I looked at the mirror and saw you. You were ghostly, almost like wispy clouds. But you were beautiful.

My eyes filled with tears as you made your way over to me. You were right behind me. I saw you in the mirror, and I turned around to look at your ghost directly. I looked into your now ghostly sapphire eyes and almost sobbed at how happy I was to see you.

"see me now?" you smirked

"yes, yes, I see you." I cried out.

It was really you! You were really here. I could see you. The same way you left me. You blood was still on your clothes. But that was okay. You were there.

I could touch you. I laid my hand on your shoulder and I felt you. I didn't slip through you like I suspected. I could feel you. And you could feel me. I knew you could. You moaned as I ran my fingers up and down your back. Like you had when you were alive and we were together. It turned you on. Even if it was in the afterlife, you were still you, hadn't changed a bit.

I laid my head on your chest like I did when I was upset. You now ran your fingers down my back as you asked what was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Well my girls in the next room <em>_Sometimes I wish she was you __I guess we never really moved on_

* * *

><p>"I miss you Kenny." I sobbed out, "I miss you a lot."<p>

"I know you do, I miss you too babe." you laid your head on mine and kissed the top of my head, "damn fate for taking you from me." he smirked

We stayed quite for a while until we heard snoring from the other room.

"who are you sleeping with?" You asked disappointedly

"Stan, he lives with me now. He takes care of me. You know I don't like to be alone. I hope you don't mind he sleeps in our bed." I sounded apologetic

"it's fine, babe, but you don't love him...right?" he questioned

"not like I love you. I'll never love anyone like I love you. Not ever, promise!" I kissed you

"I trust you, Kyle"

"how long can you stay?" I asked, hoping it would stop the current conversation

"until sunrise. Then I have to go back to hell" you sighed out

_Hell, my lovely was is hell? _I thought to myself

"Hell?" I asked

"only Mormons are allowed into heaven. Hell actually isn't that bad." you laughed

"will you ever visit again?" I asked

"hopefully very often, maybe even every night." your face said otherwise.

"you're lying to me." I pointed out.

he sighed, "this will be my first and last visit. Sorry Kyle." you were sobbing now

"what? Why?" I panicked

"Satan only gave me this visit because I beat him in Chess and that was the deal. I won't be coming back." you sat on the floor.

"can't you play again?" I sat across from you.

"one game every 100 years. you'll be dead too by the time I get to come up again." I took your hand in my own and kissed it.

"then we will make the most of the night we have together." I smiled.

I tackled you and kissed you senseless. I have missed your skin, your hands, your lips, your hair; even if they were all ice cold.

* * *

><p><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet <em>_coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

* * *

><p>"What have you been up to?" you asked, trying to make conversation<p>

"I've been coping. Trying to keep up with my job, but my pain is too much to handle sometimes." I rubbed my head against your chest.

You ran your fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble. I always wanted your life to be simple." you said sympathetically.

* * *

><p><em>And I never wanna say goodbye <em>_but girl you make it hard to be faithful __with the lips of an angel._

* * *

><p>"I miss you." I cried into your chest<p>

"I miss you too." you tried to comfort me

"I dream of you, all the time." I sobbed some more

"I think about you all the time. You're never not on my mind." you confessed whole heartedly

"Why can't you stay here? We could live like this forever." I whispered through a yawn.

"You're tired. Why don't you sleep?" you ran your fingers through my hair.

"Not a chance. I only have one night with you. I'm not wasting it sleeping." I looked up you.

* * *

><p><em>It's funny that your calling me tonight <em>_And yes I dreamt of you too __He doesn't know your talking to me __Will it start a fight __No I don't think she has a clue_

* * *

><p>"Kyle." you kissed my forehead, "It's a Monday night. You have work tomorrow. I don't wanna be the reason you lose your job. Sleep. I'll hold you all night long. I promise."<p>

"Will you wake me before you leave?" I asked, worried I again wouldn't get to say goodbye or tell you how much I love you.

"I promise. I will wake you before sunrise." you positioned me in your arms in a way that made it impossible for me not to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Well my girls in the next room <em>_Sometimes I wish she was you __I guess we never really moved on._

* * *

><p>I fell asleep in your arms. I haven't felt this at peace for the longest time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet <em>_Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

* * *

><p>"Kyle." you whispered like you had last night.<p>

My eyes shot open and I looked up at you.

"The sun is rising. I'm gonna be leaving soon." I sensed the sadness in your words

"Already." I sounded like a child.

"Yes, my love." a single tear fell from your eye, "I really done want to leave, but Devil's orders."

* * *

><p><em>And I never wanna say goodbye <em>_but girl you make it hard to be faithful __with the lips of an angel_

* * *

><p>"Kiss me." I exclaimed, "one last kiss before you leave forever."<p>

You obeyed. You always had when I asked such a simple task. You picked up my head and gently pressed your icy lips to mine. The last time I'll ever get to taste you. And you made it perfect.

* * *

><p><em>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet c<em>_oming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

* * *

><p>Our lips parted and the dimmest rays of sunlight peeked through the bathroom window. We had to hurry. You would be called soon.<p>

"Kenny. Just know I'll always love you. And I miss you like crazy now that you're gone! And know that I will never have anyone replace you in my heart." I saw you fade before my eyes, "It is for you and only you! I love you too much for words! Goodbye my love." I said as quickly as I could before I could no longer see you.

You never got to say goodbye to me. Now I feel selfish.

* * *

><p><em>And I never wanna say goodbye <em>_but girl you make it hard to be faithful __with the lips of an angel_

* * *

><p>I cried myself to sleep on the bathroom floor. You had only been gone for a few seconds and I already missed you again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>never wanna say goodbye <em>_but girl you make it hard to be faithful with __the lips of an angel_


	3. Chapter 3

Stan walked into the bathroom the next morning. While staging his feet along the floor, he bumped into me sleeping soundly on the floor. He fell on top of me and his weight awoke me instantaneously

"Kyle, what are you doing in here?" he asked running his eyes in tiredness

"I spent the night in here." I yawned

"Why, was there something wrong with the bed?" he asked

"No, it's just..." I knew I was going to sound crazy saying the next part of my statement, "Kenny visited me last night."

Stan smirked a little, then frowned, "Kyle. Kenny's been dead for four months now."

"Four months and a day actually." I corrected him, "and he came up from hell to visit me because he beat Satan at chess." only then did I realize how crazy it all sounded

Stan pressed the back of his hand to my forehead, "Are you feeling okay, Kyle."

I pushed his hand away, "I know it's true! I'm not crazy."

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" Stan asked

"I'm sure! I could feel him. His skin, and his hair, and his lips. All like they where when he was still alive." I argued

"Kyle, I think you should call in sick for work today and...go see a therapist or something." Stan suggested

"Stan, why don't you believe me?" tears began to flow freely from my eyes

"It all just sounds so make believe. Please do me a favor and stay home today." he cupped my cheek.

"Fine, but it still happened." I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

I had gotten showered and dressed with the memory of you still strong inside me. Stan spent the time he wasn't at work trying to teach me the difference between reality and make believe. I didn't listen. I knew you were real.

As the day dragged on, Stan had gotten me to believe it was all just a dream.

When Stan left for work, I went into my office to stack some paperwork and organize some files. When I had finished that, I put my feet up on my desk and tried to relax. The room was cold and drafty. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it over myself.

The draft increased, and flipped open the pages of my diary on your shrine. It flipped page after page and then just stopped. The wind stopped, the coldness stopped, just like that. It left my diary open and blew some of my photo frames, all photos of us, down.

I, being the OCD that I am, got out of the chair to fix what the breeze had done. On my way over to the vanity, I had noticed that both windows in my office were sealed shut, making me begin to wonder where the breeze had came from.

Never mind that, my vanity, or shrine, needed to be fixed. I continued to make my way over to the space dedicated to you.

When I got over there, I picked up the pictures. The ones that had fallen were the picture of us on our wedding day, the picture of us on our honeymoon, and the picture of us while we were dating in high school. All my favorite memories with you.

I went to close my diary when I noticed something out of the ordinary: it wasn't my handwriting on the opened page.

It intrigued me. No one but myself and a few of my clients had been in this room, not even Stan comes in here anymore because of how many pictures of you there were in here. I think he wants me to try to get over you, but I know he knows that's to hard for me.

Intrigued by the different penmanship, I picked up the diary and took it back over to my desk. The breeze returned out of no where and I threw the blanket back over myself.

This new writing has filled up the entire page of my journal.

Dear Kyle,

I came to visit you tonight. And I know you're going to think it's a bunch of bullshit in the morning and think it was only a dream, but this is to reassure you that it did actually happen. At some point in the night, while I promised I'd been holding you, I crept into your office and took a look around. I read this entire thing, from the day I died to yesterday. You've really had it bad since I left, and for that, I'm truly sorry. But I hope your official goodbye tonight will make many things better. I know now how much you regret never getting to say goodbye. I regretted it as well. But tonight we will clear up any misunderstanding.

Kyle Broflovski, I love you. I loved you while I was alive and still live you even after I am dead. There is no room in my heart for anyone else. You are my one and only. I wanted to be by your side forever, unfortunately, out love had to be separated by fate. But even though there is a long distance love between us, it doesn't change a thing. And if living with Stan helps you cope, then please, by all means, I don't want you to feel sad AND alone.

Goodbye my love, but not forever. For I will see you again when you die. Then not even death could part us then, for we will be inseparable in the afterlife.

And as my final statement, please be careful, I don't want you depressed, or sad, or anything but happy. Please try to be happy, try to live a full, complete life with Stan, or whoever may replace me in your living life. I don't want to see you down here before it is your time, just know I'll be waiting at the gates of hell until you come.

Love Always,

Kenny McCormick.

My eyes filled with tears and I smiled. Now I had proof that it wasn't a dream. And I didn't feel so bad about not giving Kenny a turn to speak, because his words are here to live on forever. I will never forget them.

I read it over and over and over. I read it until Stan came home eight hours later, then I showed it to him. And I went back to reading it. I read it through dinner. Over and over and over. Until it was time for bed.

I replaced the diary to my shrine carefully before leaving my office and getting ready for bed. I hopped into bed next to Stan who was already asleep.

I thought about last night, and your diary entry and just about you and I in general, I reminisced old memories. Ones that had faded and ones I wanted to relive.

I watched as the digital clock on my night table struck 12:00 A.M. And I heard the bathroom door creak open. I spun my head to face it upon reflex. The door was fully open and I could see straight inside.

"Kyle..." you called

* * *

><p><em>Honey why you calling me so late<em>

**A/N: Okay. it's over. i hope it wasnt too sad for you guys! theres just Something about K2 and Kenny dying that interstests me. I'll try to do one thats not so sad. haha. So tell me what you think please! I'd love to know how I cam improve! Thanks and know that I love you**

**-AVBB**


End file.
